gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The Kurtofsky Team
The Kurtofsky Team Listen here, everybody. This team wants Kurt to have a boyfriend named David Karofsky. Some of us would be fine if they didn't get together, if Klaine really is endgame, and some of us wouldn't. We can all agree that we at least want them to be friends. Whether you support multiple ships, including Kurtofsky or just Kurtofsky, sign upand tell Ryan Murphy how much we want them together! ---- ♛ Team Rules #You don't have to have an account to join. #Do not go around spamming other ship's pages. #Do not delete anything that isn't yours. #Respect other people's point of view. #No spamming or inserting false information. #If you don't ship this couple, please go on a different page; please do not bash or vandalize this page. #You can't sign more than once. #No inappropriate pictures. #You cannot sign for someone else. #Any registered user that ships the couple and wants to sign, must be allowed to sign. #Any other rules can be decided amongst the team, but must have admin approval. #'This team follows the new Glee Wiki Subpage Design rules. ' Please abide by these rules to keep the Wiki a happy and safe place for all Gleeks to enjoy! WE ARE ALL ONE BIG FAMILY ☠ The Pirates If you ship Kurtofsky as a couple, feel free to specify under the signatures. We also welcome friendship shippers. #Erikbutler #When You Have Sex With Someone Your Having Sex With Everyone They Had Sex With,And Everybody's Got A Random.. #[[User:LovesMeSomeKurt|LovesMeSomeKurt] talk }] #Shinigami2011 #I'll Be My Own Savior #ArcaneSideburns #AugustBlue7 #W13opa fan #Mrs. Puckzilla #Carlosilva #Here's my song it goes blah, blah, blah. ~Glee Spoof, The Blaine Song~ #LoserLikeMeTalk to MeMy Blog # NobleD # You forgot the first rule of remakes, Jill... Don't fuck with the original. # Poloroid # SariahOS # Rinzi # Elvah1 # D'ohnuts # DaveKarofsy # Hroddy1114 # Vellophone # [[User: Immagleek18|'I can't ''go to Pigfarts...]] [[User talk:Immagleek18|'it's on ''Mars!]] # Lassandra # Me! I ship Kurtofsky!! :D # Cause, Baby, KURT-n-DAVE, they were BORN 4 each other! @shley8 wants it "that way" # TitansFan # Trinie10 # Gothicthundra # xShime # Mozzy # Tytow # --[[User:StGroffles|'To live a creative life,']][[User talk:StGroffles|''' we must lose our fear ]][http://rachelberrymeetjessestjames.tumblr.com/ '''of being wrong.] # Moon 92 # Angelique644 # longing2fly # Almondluv # christiex290 # Atlasfreak # Adani23 # Pianogirl # Kurtofskian&Muser # Michela, Italy # Finchelquicklover # [[User:YinToYang|'YinToYang']] # Little Rock # cornflakesareglutenfree # Naruan: Yep ^^ Me ship Kurtorofsky # imelmooy (Melanie) # Candybites # 7thNephilim # ATLA Gleek # Natalie ^_^ (aka Sea Pig Out Of Water) # '''Big Nate # I wish I knew how to make a cool signature # Youngestgleek9 talk 04:27,7/11/2011 # Flowerpower # 'Haley' # MeanGreenMother 20:33, November 10, 2011 # KURTOFSKY LOVE FTW!!! # HUNNYBUNNYBOO # IHasTroutyMouth # BloodAndy # Ma-dk Kurtofsky & Dave/Happiness # theelfherself # I have these feelings, feelings for you ♥ [[User talk:ILOVEBRITTANYPIERCE|'I just want you.']] # Gleekonline101 says: Did you know that dolphins are just gay sharks? # Remember,if Sue finds out you posted the Glistdon't scream like a womanArtie helps Kurt # I'll wear the dress if you wear the tieand baby we'lldance through the night # Learachelmicheleberry9753 # UndercoverGleek1 #Gleek090892 #♥Puckleberry,Quartie,Brittana♥ - Talk & Blog ~ ♥ #Kathy22 #Well lemme tell you about the way she looked... the way she'd act and the color of her hair... #Just a Lucky Person #Brittanaresoulmates Kurtosky, Brittana and Quartie :3 #|[[User:Simple.PlanNER|Simple.Plan'NER']]| 13:32, January 10, 2012 (UTC) #GleeUser #PassengerSeatKid #ForeverKlaine #Gleebee #Celaunna #Djulienr #SpongeHair SquareChin #Syinasu #Karofsk(L) #SlusheeFacial #Marlowe Jennings #BrittanyFabulous #Gleekglambert #DoubleDdog09 #Estellewhite #AllLimaHeights #KarofskyNeedsaHug #Kurt-Dave-shipper (relationship!) #Fabrevans FTW! #ILoveSamcedes #Ary-Daly #Gleek4life353 -Mrs.LoveKlaine #Happinessmachine #"I am unworthy of your love, Kurtie, Kurtie / I am worthy of your love, Davie Darlin'." (Relationship Shipper) #Helios_Knight ♛ Templates Without the spaces ♛ Kurtofsky Fanfictions Feel free to post safe Kurtofsky fanfic sources. Nothing is above PG unless''' otherwise stated'. Juvenile by xxFragmentsxx (fanfiction.net) rated K+ (basically PG, just wanted to clarify)'' Through The Eyes Of A Kitten'' by tastykaromel (fanfiction.net) rated T''' '' 7 Minutes In Heaven'' by Sea-Pig-Out-Of-Water (fanfiction.net) rated '''T'' Cloud 9'' by Sea-Pig-Out-Of-Water (fanfiction.net) rated T'' His own little hell by OneStepInc (fanfiction.net) Not His Type?'' by sarahw1984 (fanfiction.net)'' We're all gonna play RENT'' by Boredette (fanfiction.net)'' From The Start'' by keepfabandgayon (fanfiction.net)'' Needs to be said'' by Zombiebubbles (fanfiction.net)'' Nothing to Fear But Fear Itself'' by poetikat (fanfiction.net)'' Grace Under Pressure, Courage Under Fire'' by poetikat (fanfiction.net)'' Love Letters'' by Lolee Ann (fanfiction.net)'' BitterSweet'' by Lolee Ann (fanfiction.net)'' Proof That Dave Karofsky Is Actually In The Closet'' by GeniaTheParadox (fanfiction.net)'' Proof That Dave Karofsky Is Totally In The Closet'' by GeniaTheParadox (fanfiction.net)'' Proof That Dave Karofsky Wants Out Of The Closet'' by GeniaTheParadox (fanfiction.net)'' Proof That Dave Karofsky is the Jealous Type'' by GeniaTheParadox (fanfiction.net)'' Proof That Dave Karofsky is Actually Quite Brave'' by GeniaTheParadox (fanfiction.net)'' Apologies'' by Gothicthundra (fanfiction) PG-13 (Kurtofsky friendship and eventual relationship. Klaine)'' Last Christmas Gentleman'' by Gothicthundra (fanfiction) PG (Kurtofsky Romance Hinter)'' Finnblocked'' by Gothicthundra (fanfiction) PG-13 (Kurtofsky Romance)'' When The Rain Falls Down'' by Gothicthundra (fanfiction) PG-13 (Blainofsky Friendship and Kurtofsky Romance)'' Masquerade'' by Gothicthundra (fanfiction) PG-13 (Santofsky/Kurtofsky Friendship)'' When I'm Not Looking'' by Gothicthundra (fanfiction) PG '(Kurtofsky Friendship/Klaine) Simple Question'' by countrybutterfly (fanfiction.net)'' Blame it on the decor'' by CarolinaH.Manning (fanfiction.net)'' It's Logical'' by Tsormick (fanfiction.net) Intervention by twingleek (fanfiction.net) I'm Gonna Get to You'' by Avrenim13 (fanfiction.net)'' Unchained Melody'' by paperphoenix337 (fanfiction.net)'' A Change Is Gonna Come'' by dem8903 (fanfiction.net) T'' HamHockLover's Master Fic list'' by hamhocklover (livejournal.com)'' Who Said Anything About Fallin In Love'' by eleanorlilypotter (fanfiction.net) T'' [http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6590684/1/ The Sound Of Your Voice] by hpgleek713 (Fanfiction.net) The Attempt'' by Partypants42 (Fanfiction.net)'' You Got Me If You Want Me'' by Relised (Fanfiction.net)'' Less Than Perfect'' by FlamboyantlyBiBoy (Fanfiction.net)'' Do Over'' by dorydafish (Fanfiction.net)'' Dave Dave by Sweet-Porcelain16 (Fanfiction.net) T''' ♪ Song Suggestions ♬ Kurt to sing to Dave ''Fix You by Coldplay'' ''Firework by Katy Perry'' ''Aftermath by Adam lambert'' ''Spanish Sahara by Foals'' ''Fallin' For You by Colbie Caillat'' ''My Hands by Leona Lewis'' ''Judas by Lady Gaga'' ''All You Wanted by Michele Branch'' ''Shape Shifter by Local Natives'' ''Eyes on Me by Faye Wong'' ''Stop and Stare by OneRepublic '' ''You're Still The One by Shania Twain'' ''Make Your Own Kind Of Music by Mama Cass'' ''Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy'' ''In Your Eyes by Peter Gabriel '' ''My Wish by Rascal Flatts'' ''Anatomy by Vanity Theft'' ''Unstoppable by Rascal Flatts'' ''One and Only by Adele '' ''This Orient by Foals'' '''Wait Til You See My Smile by Alicia Keys Ready to Take a Chance Again by Barry Minilow Today is Your Day by Shania Twain Almost Persuaded by David Houston Secret by Madonna So Small by Carrie Underwood There's A Place For Us by Carrie Underwood Darlin' by Avril Lavinge Life Is Life by Noah And The Whale Play On by Carrie Underwood One Step At A Time by Jordin Sparks Faith by Jordin Sparks Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift Come Back To Me by David Cook We Found Love by Rihanna Near To You by A Fine Frenzy A Praise Chorus by Jimmy Eat World Arms by Christina Perri Talk by Coldplay If We Hold Together by Diana Ross from "The Land Before Time" How To Save A Life by The Fray Unusual You by Britney Spears Beautiful Stranger by Madonna Room for Happiness (ICE Mix) by Kaskade ft. Skylar Grey Dave to sing to Kurt Iris by Goo Goo Dolls Hate That I Love You by Rihanna The Reason by Hoobastank Someone Like You by Adele Hold on By Michael Buble '' ''Haven't Met You Yet by Michael Buble Everything by Michael Buble Lost by Michael Buble Grenade by Bruno Mars At This Moment by Billy Vera and Beaters (Michael Buble version) Creep by Radiohead You Don't Know Me by Eddie Arnold (Michael Buble version) A Song For You by Donny Hathaway Moody's Mood For Love by Elliot Yamin A Walk Through Hell by Say Something Smile by Uncle Kracker For the First Time by The Script Come on Get Higher by Matt Nathanson Here Without You by 3 Doors Down Edge of Glory by Lady Gaga Never Say Never by The Fray Apologize by OneRepublic Blue Blood by Foals Falling by Florence and the Machine I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace Your Song by Elton John Head Over Heels by Tears For Fears Don't You Forget About Me''' '''by Simple Minds For Once In My Life (Frank Sinatra version) Ain't That a Kick in the Head (Dean Martin version) Crazy little thing called love by Queen (Michael Buble Version) '' ''I (Who Have Nothing) (Tom Jones version) Can't take my eye's off of you by Jersey Boy's Can't Breathe by Fefe Dobson '' '''Rumour has it by ADELE Insensitive by Jann Arden ''' '''Rescue You by Jake Epstein If I Can't Have You by Yvonne Elliman Dirty Little Secret by The All-American-Rejects All That You Are by Goo Goo Dolls End of May by Michael Buble Best of Me by Michael Buble You Don't know Me (Michael Buble Version) If I Could Turn Back the Hands of Time by R. Kelly Amazed by Lonestar You'll Never Know (Michael Buble Version) Like It Like That by Guy Sebastian Changed Man by Chris Brown Can't Help Falling in Love by Elvis Presley or (Michael Buble Version) Save The Last Dance for Me (Michael Buble Version) Just Friends by Gavin DeGraw Find Your Love by Drake Right Thru Me by Nicki Minaj Strong Enough by Sheryl Crow Leave Ou'''t '''All The Rest by Linkin Park Whataya Want From me by Adam Lambert The Real Me by Natalie Grant (Clay Aiken Version) The Wrong Man Was Convicted by Barenaked Ladies Darkness by Distrubed Nobody by Tom Waits If You're Not The One by Daniel Bedingfield The First TIme Ever I Saw Your Face by Roberta Flack "You And I (We Can Conquer The World)" by Stevie Wonder (Michael Bublé version) Savin' Me by Nickelback '''Music Of The Night from ''Phantom Of The Opera Untouable Face by Ani Difranco Save Me by Nicki Minaj Hungry Eyes by Eric Carmen from ''Dirty Dancing'' Against All Odds (Take a Look at Me Now) by Phil Collins I'm Confessin' that I Love You (Dean Martin Version) It Will Rain by Bruno Mars The One That Got Away by Katy Perry Time Machine by Robyn A Thousand Years by Christina Perri Home by Michael Buble I Never Told You by Colbie Caillat ''' '''Home by Daughtry Who You Are by Jessie J 'Why don't you and I' by Carlos Santana ft. Chad k 'Stolen By Dashboard Confessional' The Dance by Charlotte Martin So Close by 'Jon McLaughlin' My Immortal by Evanescence The Scientist by Coldplay You Don't See Me by Josie and the Pussycats I'm Like A Bird by Nelly Furtado Unworthy of Your Love from Assassins Duets Nine Crimes by Damien Rice No One Is Alone from ''Into The Woods'' Hate tha I love you by rihanna ft ne-yo For once in my life by Frank Sinatra/Tony Bennett ''' '''I See You by Leona Lewis Beauty and The Beast by Peabo Bryson and Celine Dion If I Never Knew You by Jon Secada and Shanice You've Got A Friend In Me by Randy Newman and Lyle Lovett Broken Strings by James Morrison and Nelly Furtado Yoü and I by Lady Gaga This is Love by Jason and deMarco Hanging by a Moment by'' 'Lifehouse''' Don't Wanna Miss a Thing by Aerosmith Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis Together in Electric Dreams by Giorgio Moroder and Phillip Oakey (Darren Hanlon Version) I Run To You by Lady Antebellum Just A Kiss by Lady Antebellum Undisclosed Dersires by Muse '''I'll Cover You from ''RENT I Should Tell You from ''RENT'' Dancing in Circles by Love and Theft Wicked Game by Chris Isaak Soldier by Angus and Julia Stone Something There from ''Beauty and the Beast' '''Monster by Lady Gaga' Falling Slowly from Once I'm Yours by Jason Mraz E.T./Waiting for the End by Katy Perry/Linkin Park I Won't Dance (Jane Monheit and Michael Bublé duet version) Art of Love by Guy Sebastian I Thought I Lost You by Miley Cyrus and John Travolta from ''Bolt'' Poison & Wine by The Civil Wars You Are Not Alone by Michael Jackson Perfect by P!nk I See The Light by Mandy Moore and Zachary Levi from ''Tangled'' Time After TIme by Cyndi Laupner Because of You by Kelly Clarkson Terrified by Katharine McPhee ft Zachary Levi It Had To Be You by Tony Bennet and Carrie Underwood The Walk by Imogen Heap Two Is Better Than One by Boys Like Girs featuring Taylor Swift Somewhere Out There from ''An American Tail'' The Way You Look Tonight (Faith Hill/Tony Bennett duet version) The Otherside by Bruno Mars ft Cee Lo Green '& B.o.B' The Way I Am by Ingrid Michaelson Please don't leave me by P!nk ♛ Fan Video of the Week This Week's Featured Fanvid: We Found Love in a Hopeless Place | Kurt & Dave thumb|left|500px ♛ Kurtofsky Images Page To view pictures, videos, and more templates please feel free to visit the images page here Category:Teams